The Curse Of The Hatred Within
by NexusOgre
Summary: Shazaeomon battles the evil T.E.K. (I re-wrote it, it should be better)


-The Curse Of The Hatred Within- ****

-The Curse of the Hatred Within-

By: Nexus Ogre

The Pioneer Project, a desperate plan to evacuate the races to another suitable planet. They found a suitable planet, Ragol. They sent Pioneer 1 down to cultivate it and make a central dome for the mainstream of refugees. Seven years later it was complete. Pioneer 2 entered Ragol's orbit and began a communications link to Pioneer 1 central dome. But something catastrophic happened, an unknown explosion cut off communications with Pioneer 1. The Principal of the Pioneer 2 wanted to investigate to see what happened. They decided to use mercenaries' help than to use there own military. They hired a man named Nexus Ogre to go see what happened. He went to Ragol to find out that an evil force named Dark Falz had devoured the souls of the thousands of refugees. He defeated this crazed demon, setting free the soul of its maker, Red Ring Rico. He returned to the Pioneer 2 for his pay and to tell them the principal commander's daughter Red Ring Rico was dead.

Nexus Ogre left the Principals Office and vanished into the crowds of the celebrating people, never to be seen again. Many rumors of this great hero said that he died on a mercenary mission, changed his name and started a mercenary group named Blood Ravenz Mercenary Operatives and other strange rumors.

Two years after this man vanished into nothingness a strange group of psycho killers named Terra Ether Kiln T.E.K. for short, was formed. The T.E.K. were Ragol's new menace. Many rumors were spread what these people did, rumors that they did experiments on genetic mutations on live people. Were these horrifying rumors true?

Our story focuses on a victim of the corrupt T.E.K. His name is Shazaeomon Kilnasato; a short green-eyed red head with a depressed expression on his face at all times. He witnessed his parents brutally murdered at an early age. This made him feel no affection to others. He soon turned nineteen, twelve years after his parents' death. After being at a surprise party of his friends he witnessed a man bearing the T.E.K. symbol on his ranger gear in the city of Nexus, named after the hero that saved the races.Shazaeomon left the city to pursue the man. He followed him to a remote wooden area in the Felix Forrest, upon coming up to an old abandoned warehouse. Shazaeomon hid behind some shrubbery and watched cautiously as the man walk up to a large steel door with a complicated locking mechanism.

The man pulled out a strange triangular shaped card. It appeared to be an I.D. card of some sort. The locking mechanism had a speakerphone and two red LED lights with a numeric pad underneath. The man pressed a lot of numbers on the numeric pad and slid his card on the left side of the lock. One of the red LED lights turned green. The man pressed the number five on the numeric pad. The man whispered something into the speakerphone, Shazaeomon could not hear the man clearly enough to here what he said. The second LED light turn green and a loud horn sounded. The steel door made a loud grinding sound as it slowly opened up revealing the inside of the warehouse. Shazaeomon could not see anything since the inside of the entrance was pitch black. The door closed slowly once again with that loud irritating grinding sound.

Shazaeomon cautiously walked up to the huge steel door and looked at the lock. The numeric keys were labeled with strange symbols underneath the numbers. Shazaeomon was puzzled with the strange symbols. Shazaeomon tried to solve this dilemma but sadly came up with nothing. He decided to come back and try again later.

As Shazaeomon was walking away with grief he could hear voices coming from the lock. Shazaeomon rushed back to the lock with haste, to Shazaeomon amazement it turns out the person inside left the talk button activated. Shazaeomon could hear three voices.

"Where have you hid our files? Answer me!" said a male voice with a hideous tone.

"Oh, won't talk? To bad…" " I guess the beating did not soften you up" "Get me my steel prod Syx," said the male voice with an insane tone of voice.

"Yes sir, we are gonna have lotsa fun" said an another male voice with a scratchy tone to it. Shazaeomon figured that that voice was Syx.

"Here you go sir" "All polished and ready for a beating" said Syx. Shazaeomon heard a strange laughing after Syx finished his sentence.

"Okay bitch, since you won't talk, I'll have to beat it out of you" "If you still don't talk, we might have a little fun with you" said the male voice with a harsh sound to his voice.

Shazaeomon wondered whom they were talking to. Shazaeomon could here screams of a female voice over the speakerphone. He could also here the contact of the prod to the flesh of the female. Everytime it would hit it would make a loud thud until Shazaeomon heard a large cracking sound. The female voice screamed with agony.

"Sorry for breaking your arm bitch" "I might want to break something else unless…" "YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU HID OUR CLASSIFIED FILES!" screamed the man. "Oh, still no answer?" "Okay then, have it your way" said the man harshly. Shazaeomon could hear that the beating continued.

"I can't stand this anymore" " I 've got to do something to save that girl," said Shazaeomon. Shazaeomon struggled with the lock by pressing random buttons until he decided to try another way.

"Well if that won't work, this will," said Shazaeomon. He pulled out a saber and activated it. He held the saber over his head and slashed at the lock. His strike sliced the lock in half destroying it. He could hear the door unlock, but it would not open. Shazaeomon pulled at the door and slowly pulled it open.

He could see the two men and the female. The female was chained on the wall bleeding badly. She was completely striped of clothing. The man next to her was a tall man with a pale complexion and had long gray hair that look like cinders. His eyes emitted a fainted glow of red. He had an insane facial expression as if he was combat high. Shazaeomon thought he has seen this man before, but he could not place his finger on it.

"Hold it bastards, if you want to fight, your fight is with me" screamed Shazaeomon. The two figures stopped beating the female and looked over to doorway where Shazaeomon was standing.

"Who the hell are you?" said the man with an upset tone. Syx stared at Shazaeomon and gripped his bare hands. "Well, it does not matter who you are… Syx, dispose of this child." Said the man with demonic laughter after he finished his sentence.

"Prepare yourself boy" "It's time to play," said Syx.

"Well come get me" "That's if you can" said Shazaeomon eagerly ready for battle. Syx charged at Shazaeomon with his bare hands punching at every direction. Shazaeomon took some hits in the chest and fell down to the ground.

"Well that was easy" Said Syx.

"I don't go down that easy," said Shazaeomon. Syx turned around and as he did Shazaeomon jabbed his saber into the gut of the psychotic man spilling his blood on the floor. But to Shazaeomon's amazement, Syx was still standing. Shazaeomon took his saber and swung at Syx's head. Syx stood and took a direct blow to the face spattering blood onto the wall. Shazaeomon looked at Syx's face and seen a deep gash in his forehead. Shazaeomon was mystified that Syx was still standing. Syx eyes were emitting a deep dark red glow like the color of blood.

"Hahahaha… boy … did your father ever teach you not to mess with a Bios?" Shazaeomon stepped back in shock.

"But, I thought all Bios were killed by the government" said Shazaeomon while stepping back slowly.

"Yes and no boy…I am the last of my kind." "And I'll be the last thing you will see!" sneered Syx. Syx opened his hands quickly contracting claws. Syx lunged towards at Shazaeomon with great speed, slashing his claws at him. He cut Shazaeomon's face close to his left eye. Blood poured from the wound. Shazaeomon grabbed his face with his left hand and wiped of the blood.

"I'll show you!" screamed Shazaeomon as he violently swung his saber cutting Syx into shreds. But Shazaeomon knew that the only way to kill a Bios was to decapitate them before they regenerated their wounds. Shazaeomon raised his saber to strike the final blow when suddenly a shot was fired knocking the saber out of Shazaeomon's hand. Shazaeomon looked over to the other man standing next to the girl holding a pistol in his left hand.

"Hold it right there boy, I've sit and watched you cut up my best man to long" said the other man. The body of Syx slowly pulled its body parts back to the center of the body and started to heal.

"Thank you Id. you saved me" said Syx. "I saved ya for the last time" said Id.

"So your name is Id?" That's the name of one of the leaders of T.E.K.!" shouted Shazaeomon.

"Yes, you are right boy, you hit the nail on the head" sarcastically said Id. Id pulled a strange white ball from his left shoulder pocket and held it in the air grasping it firmly.

"Well time to go boy, we did enough damage here" said Id. When he finished his sentence he threw done the ball and it emitted a small telepipe and they jumped in. Shazaeomon ran towards the men but the pipe closed as soon as they entered.

"Damn!" screamed Shazaeomon. He started to walk away until he remembered about the girl chained up on the wall. "Hold on okay?" "I'll be right there" said Shazaeomon. He ran over next to the entrance to pick up his saber, he picked it up and ran back over to the girl. "Embrace yourself" said Shazaeomon as he cut at the chains. He finally cut her down, when he did this she fell from the wall. Shazaeomon ran towards to catch her. He caught her and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Shazaeomon. He looked into the girl's face and he noticed that she had cried so much that her tears ran dry.

"I…I am okay…now" said the girl. When she finished saying that she passed out in Shazaeomon's arms. Shazaeomon stumbled back up holding the girl. He walked over to a workbench and laid her there.

"Now what am I going to do now?" "If I take her to the hospital those bastards will look for her again." "I can't take her to my apartment because of the people would think I was sick or something taking a nude unconscious girl to my house." "And I just can't leave her here…I guess I will have to stay here" Shazaeomon noticed that her right arm was broken. He ran to look for something to brace it. "Aha!" said Shazaeomon. He looked over and saw some old timber pieces lying in a pile in the southwest corner of the building. "Now what should I use to tie it?" Shazaeomon looked around until he stumbled upon a tarp lying under an oil barrel. "That will do!" said Shazaeomon eagerly. He ran over there knocking over the barrel spilling oil on the ground. "Oh well, nothing I can do about that" said Shazaeomon. He ran back over to the girl with two pieces of wood and the tarp.

He took the tarp and ripped a small piece of and placed it under her arm. He took her arm carefully and slid one piece of wood under it. He put the second piece of wood on top of her arm and tied the tarp into a knot securing the split.

"Now since that's done, I'll have to cover her up" said Shazaeomon. He took of his inner shirt in his armor and placed it on the girl. Then he took the tarp and placed it over her.

"I guess I will have to build a fire of somesort now."said Shazaeomon. He ran over to the southwest corner and gathered the remaining pieces. He placed them in a pile and struck his saber on them igniting the wood. He then squatted next to the fire looking to the outside, waiting for them to come back to take the girl. He got up off the ground and looked at the girl. He noticed that her ears were long and were pointy at the end. He now knew that she was that of the Newman race. He looked closely at her face until realizing the choker she had on. It was from the Hunters guild. He read the inscription of a name under her emblem, it said Athene Xera.


End file.
